It would be very practical for the ordinary yard worker to have a convenient container to rake into directly. The container opens up yet stays relatively flat on the ground so that leaves and yard debris could be raked on to the flat section. When a reasonable amount of debris has been raked on, the container is then closed up. This may then be of further practical value. The "closing" of the container acts somewhat as a compactor of the gathered material. The top and the front of the container are then secured. Then for further convenience, the container end is opened for dumping the debris into the disposable bag or other main debris container. A real feature of this Raker Taker is that it may vary in size and shape. For any raking in tight or close areas, a small Raker Taker would be great. For larger areas like the front lawn, a larger Raker Taker would be appropriate. Up to now, it seems that putting the leaves and debris into a container is more work. The compacting and the dumping are also simplified with the Raker Taker.